Kiss Me Fukutaicho Chan!
by Mikazuki Mitsukai
Summary: Oke, ada satu tanganan yang muncul entah darimana di Seireite... Baca aja, dah! N jangan marah ama aku kalo gak suka! aku bikin ini di kelas waktu lagi bosan-bosannya!


**Aku pingin bikin one-shot, nih. Pingin banget. Baca, ya!**

Kiss Me, Fukutaicho Chan!

"Kenapa kalian tidak minta Nemu, Hinamori, Nanao, Rukia, Rangiku, atau Kiyone saja?" tanya Isane dengan tampang putus asa. Dua puluh shinigami pria di depannya tampak kecewa, kemudian bisik-bisik terdengar.

Tiga hari yang lalu, ada rumor yang membanjiri Seireitei; _barang siapa (pria) yang berhasil membuat seorang Fukutaicho (wanita) menciumnya (si shinigami cowo) di pipi, akan diizinkan menjadi pasangan Fukutaicho tersebut (alias pacar) tanpa penolakan sama sekali dari Fukutaicho yang dimaksud. Yang mendapat ciuman di bibir akan dinikahkan dengan Fukutaicho yang memberikan ciuman._

Kontan saja, sebagian besar shinigami pria sibuk mengejar-ngejar para wakil kapten yang cantik-cantik. Tapi sayang, para Fukutaicho tidak membuat mereka menang dengan mudah.

"Aku tidak tahu darimana kalian mendengar gossip itu, tapi aku yakinkan kalian, itu tidak benar!" kata Isane seraya mengusap dahinya dengan wajah lelah.

"Tapi tidak bisa begitu, dong, Kotetsu Fukutaicho!" protes seorang shinigami.

"Kami sudah bersusah payah selama enam puluh delapan jam!" kata yang lain.

_Salah sendiri kalian ngotot_, pikir Isane dengan dongkol.

"Cobalah dengan para Fukutaicho yang lain! Aku sedang banyak pasien sekarang!" kata Isane sebelum menutup pintu divisi keempat di depan wajah-wajah pria yang kecewa itu. Mereka takkan menemukan orang lain.

Kurotsuchi Nemu jelas mereka lewati. Meskipun gadis itu cantik, tapi ada Kurotsuchi Mayuri di belakangnya yang siap menjadikan orang yang mendekat sebagai eksperimen terbaru. Itu cukup untuk mematikan niat para shinigami yang mencoba berbuat macam-macam pada Nemu Fukutaicho, walaupun Mayuri sebenarnya tidak peduli pada Nemu.

Kalau para shinigami berani mendekat Hinamori, sudah pasti mereka akan membeku di dalam lapisan es Hyourinmaru sebelum sempat menyentuh Hinamori. Toushiro takkan membiarkan mereka menyentuh saudaranya begitu saja. Oh, tidak. Dia akan membuat mereka membeku ketakutan sebelum mereka berpikir untuk macam-macam. Belum lagi dengan adanya Kira Fukutaicho yang pasti akan membantu Hitsugaya Taicho.

Nanao juga sama saja. Kapten Kyouraku akan dengan senang hati mendatangi mereka dengan Bankai di tangan kalau mereka berani dekat-dekat 'Nanao chan'.

Kiyone akan menghajar mereka kalau mereka mencoba macam-macam.

Matsumoto Rangiku hanya akan mencium Hisagi Shuuhei, dan itu tidak adil.

Sedangkan Kuchiki Rukia… mereka benar-benar ingin mendekati gadis itu. Selain karena Rukia adalah wakil kapten tercantik (mengalahkan Matsumoto) dan ter-_gorgeous_ di Serireitei, tapi juga karena dia sangat manis dan baik (mereka tidak tahu ratu perang macam apa yang akan mereka hadapi). Tapi setelah melihat Kuchiki Byakuya dan Kurosaki Ichigo bermain igo di taman di antara divisi kelima dan divisi keenam dengan Bankai di pangkuan di sebelah Rukia yang tersenyum gembira, menonton kupu-kupu dan bunga-bunga yang bermekaran, mereka mengurungkan niat. Mereka ingin dicium Kuchiki Rukia, bukan dicincang zanpakuto Ichigo dan Byakuya. Setelah ditinjau kembali, bunga sakura dan bulan berwarna hitam benar-benar mengerikan.

"Sepertinya kita gagal." Gumam salah seorang dari kelompok shinigami pria itu. Yang lain mengangguk.

"Sayang sekali Rukia Fukutaicho hanya akan mencium Kurosaki Taicho." Keluh yang lain.

"_Lucky bastard._" Gumam yang lain lagi.

"Kenapa kalian menyeringai begitu?" tanya Rukia dengan nada bingung dan agak ngeri, memandang kakak dan tunangannya dengan heran. Sudah aneh mereka berdua bermain igo bersama di taman untuk menjaganya, dan sekarang mereka tersenyum-senyum tidak jelas seperti babi idiot.

"Tidak ada." Jawab Byakuya dengan tenang, sekalipun dia tidak berhasil menyembunyikan senyum kemenangan itu dari wajahnya. Ichigo sama saja.

"Hanya saja, aku merasa idiot-idiot itu akan menyerah sekarang." Tambah Ichigo. Rukia hanya memandang mereka dengan bingung, kemudian memusatkan perhatiannya kembali pada kupu-kupu dan bunga, tidak mengacuhkan Ichigo maupun Byakuya.

Pukul empat pagi di mansion Kuchiki;

"RUKIA FUKUTAICHO, CIUMLAH AKU!!!!" teriak massa shinigami yang berjumlah sekitar dua ratus tiga puluh dua pria.

Rukia, Ichigo, dan Byakuya mengeluarkan kepala dari jendela masing-masing dengan tampang _shock_. Mereka memandang kerumunan shinigami itu tanpa kata, tapi seruan yang memanggil nama Matsumoto Rangiku di kejauhan membuktikan kalau tidak hanya mansion Kuchiki yang diserang.

"Apa yang mereka pikirkan?" cicit Rukia dengan geri. Ichigo menutupi mata dengan tangan, tampak berang.

"Mereka cari mati, ya?" gumam Ichigo sebal.

"Gunakan Bankai-mu, kozo!" perintah Byakuya sebelum menutup jendelanya kembali, tampak sebal.

Massa shinigami itu kocar-kacir ketakutan saat Ichigo melompat turun dari jendela kamarnya dengan zanpakuto di tangan, siap menyerang.

"GETSUGA TENSHO!"

**Sorri kalo kaga suka! Nulisnya agak susah! Kaga kaya bayanganku. Tapi, tetep review, ya!**


End file.
